I Promise You
by Achan Jeevas
Summary: Seongwoo dan Daniel adalah sepasang kekasih, sayangnya mereka harus memutuskan hubungan mereka karena Seongwoo menghamili kakak Daniel. Tidak mau lebih menderita lagi membuat Daniel memilih pergi ke America. Bertahun-tahun kemudian takdir mempertemukan keduanya kembali untuk sama-sama memenuhi janji yang dulu pernah mereka janjikan. Cast : OngNiel aka Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel.
1. Chapter 1

**I Promise You**

 **BY**

 **Achan98**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Seongwoo dan Daniel adalah sepasang kekasih, sayangnya mereka harus memutuskan hubungan mereka karena Seongwoo menghamili kakak Daniel yang bernama Hana. Tidak mau lebih menderita lagi membuat Daniel memilih pergi ke America. Beberapa tahun kemudian Ong Seongwoo dan Kang Daniel kembali bertemu.

.

.

.

 **Cast**

 **Ong Seongwoo**

 **Kang Daniel**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak usah minta maaf, Hyung."

"Daniel." Seongwoo memanggil nama sang kekasih dengan lirih.

"Aku harusnya tahu kau adalah pria dewasa dan aku hanyalah bocah ingusan yang perlu kau jaga." Daniel menundukan kepalanya. "Tapi sekarang kau tidak usah menjagaku lagi."

"Niel-ah, tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku."

Daniel mendongak dan menatap wajah pria tampan didepannya. Wajah yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi indahnya. Wajah sosok yang ia cintai selama tiga tahun ini. "Kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Hyung. Kita harus mengakhirinya sampai disini."

"Daniel, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung. Tapi kita tidak bisa melanjutkan semua ini." Daniel tersenyum lemah. "Berjanjilah untuk menjaga Noonaku. Dia wanita yang baik."

Seongwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya menatap tepat pada sosok rapuh didepannya.

"Hyung, kumohon berjanjilah padaku."

"Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dengan ini saya mengesahkan kalian sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Silahkan cium pengantin anda."

Seongwoo menatap wanita cantik didepannya, ia mengambil nafas sebentar lalu mencium bibir Hana.

Seluruh hadirin langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan melihatnya.

"Lihat Noona-mu sudah menikah kapan kau akan mengenalkan pada Eomma kekasihmu?" tanya Nyonya Kang pada anak bungsunya.

Daniel tersenyum lemah, bukan hanya senyumnya yang lemah tapi seluruh jiwa dan raganya hancur bukan main. "Kami sudah putus, Eomma."

Nyonya Kang tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. "Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, Niel."

"Tidak pernah ada keseriusan diantara kita." Ujar Daniel.

Nyonya Kang langsung memeluk putranya dengan sayang. "Sampai sekarang Eomma bahkan tidak mengetahui nama kekasihmu tapi kau sudah dulu putus dengannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Daniel kemana, Eomma?" tanya Hana pada sang Ibunda ketika tidak melihat adiknya. Tangan Hana dengan cekatan mengambil makanan untuk suaminya.

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Masih bersedih karena baru putus dengan kekasihnya." Jelas Nyonya Kang.

Hana menatap tidak percaya ucapan Ibunya. "Bukannya mereka sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun? Kita bahkan belum mengetahui siapa nama kekasihnya itu."

Seongwoo yang mendengar percakapan dua wanita beda usia itu hanya diam.

"Biarkan saja. Waktu Eomma putus dengan pacar Eomma yang dulu juga seperti itu. Seminggu atau dua minggu dia akan kembali seperti semula."

Sayangnya ucapan Nyonya Kang tidak terjadi. Ini sudah sebulan sejak pernikahan Seongwoo dan Hana tapi sikap Daniel masih sama. Dia suka mengurung diri di kamar.

Tidak ada lagi tawa Daniel yang selalu di dengar, tidak ada lagi senyum secerah mataharinya, tidak terdengar lagi suaranya yang ceria dan tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan di mata indahnya.

"Eomma, aku ingin mengambil beasiswaku di NYU. Aku ingin berkuliah disana."

"Niel."

Daniel membawa tangan lembut Ibunya di pipinya yang kini tirus. "Eomma, Aku mohon. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi berada disini."

"Kenapa, Sayang? Kenapa kau mau meninggalkan Eomma?"

"Aku tidak meninggalkan, Eomma. Ada Hana Noona dan sekarang..." Daniel menundukan kepalanya. "..ada Seongwoo-Hyung."

"Niel."

"Aku mohon, Eomma. Aku tidak sanggup lagi disini." Siapa yang akan sanggup jika kalian berada di posisi Daniel. Melihat orang yang sangat kau cintai kini sudah sah menjadi suami dari kakakmu.

Seongwoo dan Hana memang tidak tinggal disini namun keduanya selalu datang setiap akhir minggu. Mereka selalu datang dengan aura bahagia yang menyelimuti mereka. Mereka bahagia tapi Daniel tidak.

Daniel sudah tidak kuat melihatnya. Ia tahu di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia ingin sekali membuat Seongwoo kembali padanya namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melukai perasaan kakaknya.

"Eomma mengerti." Nyonya Kang mengelus kepala Daniel. "Di Korea terlalu banyak kenangan antara kau dan kekasihmu, bukan?"

"Terlalu banyak, Eomma. Dan itu menyakitiku." Lirih Daniel.

"Kapan kau mau pergi ke America?"

"Besok."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hana menatap sedih adiknya. Air mata tidak kuasa ia tahan lagi. "Noona akan merindukanmu."

"Aku tahu." Daniel memeluk tubuh sang kakak sebentar lalu menatap perut Hana. "Usianya sudah tiga bulan yah?"

"Iya, jadi enam bulan lagi kau harus pulang. Awas saja jika tidak aku akan mendatangimu dan menucubiti pipimu hingga kempes."

Daniel cemberut mendengarnya.

"Pipi adikmu sudah tidak se-chubby dulu lagi." Celetuk Nyonya Kang pada kedua anaknya.

"Di New York dia pasti akan gendut lagi. Lihat saja." Ejek Hana.

"Noona~" Daniel merengek mendengar ejekan Noonanya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini. Sana Daniel, pesawatmu sudah mau take off."

Daniel memeluk kedua wanita yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya itu dengan erat. Bukan hanya memeluk tapi ia juga menciumi keduanya.

"Aku sayang kalian."

"Kami juga menyayangimu, Niel."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hana menepuk dahinya cukup keras ketika ia mengingat suaminya. "Eomma, aku lupa tidak memberitahu Seongwoo Oppa tentang keberangkatan Daniel ke America."

Nyonya Kang menggeleng akan tingkah putri cantiknya itu. "Kau ini. Sana telepon Seongwoo."

Hana dengan segera mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan segera menelpon suaminya. "Seongwoo Oppa."

 _"Ada apa, Hana?"_

"Mm, Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika Daniel baru saja pergi ke America. Dia akan melanjutkan kuliah di NYU. Aku pikir kau harus tahu karena kau kan dulu Pelatih Dance di sekolah Daniel."

Seongwoo memang seorang pelatih dance di sekolah Daniel dulu namun sejak menikah dengan Hana, Seongwoo dengan segera mengundurkan diri dan kini bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya.

 _"Dimana Daniel sekarang?"_

"Dia sudah berangkat Oppa. Pesawatnya sudah terbang."

 _"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya lebih awal!"_ Seongwoo meninggikan suaranya.

Hana tersentak mendengar nada suara suaminya. Sedikit rasa takut menyelimutinya saat ini. "A-aku lupa, Oppa. Maafkan aku."

Hana mendengar suaminya mengumpat di seberang telepon. Wanita cantik itu menahan dirinya untuk menangis. Saat ini hormonnya sedang tidak stabil karena kehamilannya.

 _"Kau tinggalah di rumah Ibumu. Jaga dia. Jangan datang kerumah lagi."_

Air mata langsung membasahi pipi Hana. Bagaimana bisa suaminya yang selalu baik dan perhatiannya padanya mengatakan hal tersebut. Hana tidak mengerti sama sekali. "Ba-baik, Oppa."

Seongwoo dengan segera mematikan sambungan telepon mereka sebelum Hana mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Nyonya Kang menatap khawatir Hana.

Hana dengan segera mengusap air matanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Eomma."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya." Hana menatap Ibunya. "Eomma, Aku ingin menginap boleh?"

"Menginap?"

"Daniel sudah pergi. Jadi Eomma pasti kesepian, Hana ingin menemani Eomma."

"Bagaimana dengan suamimu?"

"Seongwoo Oppa sudah mengijinkannya." Lebih tepatnya ini adalah perintah dari Seongwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NEXT/END?**

 **14 August 18**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai, Dear Readers. Aku kembali membawa work baru tentang OngNiel nih! Yuhuuu siapa yang kangen OngNiel karya aku? kkkk pasti nggak ada.**

 **Buat kalian yang baca Hello Stranger di chapter terakhir aku bilang mau bkin work OngNiel judulnya The Prince Of Hell kan yah? Nah mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya THE PRINCE OF HELL AKU GANTI DENGAN I PROMISE YOU.**

 **Soalnya plot untuk Prince Of Hell kurang mateng jadi aku Cancel so jangan nagih yah guys. mungkin aku bakal lanjutin kalau plotnya udah mateng tapi jangan terlalu berharap. mari kita enjoy sama I Promise You ajah. Semoga kalian suka.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I PROMISE YOU**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

.

 **#HAPPY_SEONGWOO_DAY**

 **Happy Birthday my number 1 bias wrecker ^^**

 **chapter ini terkhusus untuk Seongwoo yang lagi ulang tahun.**

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Maaf, Tuan Ong tapi tidak ada Mahasiswa bernama Kang Daniel di NYU."_

"Tidak mungkin. Coba cari lagi. Dia mengambil beasiswanya disana."

 _"Kang Daniel memang benar mendapatkan beasiswa di NYU tapi dia tidak mengambilnya."_

"Kalau begitu cari Daniel di seluruh penjuru New York." Seongwoo langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan salah satu anak buahnya yang ia suruh untuk mencari Daniel.

Seongwoo mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan gusar. "Damn it, Niel. Dimana kau sebenarnya."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Washington DC**

Daniel menatap langit cerah kota Washington. Saat ini adalah musim semi dan banyak bunga-bunga bermekaran di sepanjang jalanan kota Washington.

"Sama persis seperti tiga tahun yang lalu." Gumamnya. Tiga tahun yang lalu saat dia baru duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA.

Saat itu club dance yang Daniel masuki mengikuti perlombaan dance International di Washington. Walaupun Daniel saat itu masih kelas satu namun kemampuannya dalam menari sudah di akui oleh senior-seniornya bahkan oleh pelatihnya sendiri. Pelatihnya yang bernama Ong Seongwoo.

Club dance SMA Daniel memenangkan juara ketiga dari ratusan sekolah yang ikut perlombaan tersebut.

Sehari sebelum mereka pulang ke Korea, Seongwoo membebaskan anak didiknya untuk berjalan-jalan di kota Washington namun harus segera kembali pada malam hari karena mereka akan pulang.

"Daniel, ayo ikut dengan Hyung." ajak Kai pada satu-satunya adik kelas yang ikut lomba dengan mereka.

"Kemana hyung?"

Sebelum Kai menjawab Sehun sudah lebih dulu datang dan memeluk lengannya. "Kau bilang mau kencan denganku. Kenapa sekarang mengajak Daniel?"

"Kasian nanti Daniel sendirian, Sayang. Taemin pasti tidak akan mengajak Daniel ikut jalan-jalan."

Taemin adalah sahabat dekat Kai tapi sahabatnya itu agak susah dekat dengan anak baru dan Daniel masih berstatus anak baru.

"Aku bisa mengajak Daniel denganku." Seongwoo mendekati ketiga anak didiknya. "Kalian kencanlah. Aku yakin beberapa minggu ini kalian tidak memiliki waktu untuk berdua karena terlalu sibuk dengan lomba ini."

"Terimakasih, Hyung." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung menarik Kai keluar dari penginapan mereka.

"Mau jalan-jalan, Niel?" ajak Seongwoo.

Daniel mengangguk antusias. "Boleh, Hyung."

Usia Seongwoo dan Daniel sebenarnya berbeda sepuluh tahun dan Seongwoo adalah pelatih dance di SMA Daniel namun sosok tampan itu suka menyuruh anak-anak didiknya untuk memanggilnya _Hyung_.

Seongwoo dan Daniel jalan-jalan di Washington dari jam 10 siang sampai matahari terbenam.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, Hyung. Terimakasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan."

Seongwo tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut coklat Daniel. "Tidak usah berterimakasih."

"Hyung, aku haus."

"Ayo, kita ke cafe sebentar setelah itu kembali ke penginapan."

Daniel mengangguk.

.

"Daniel." Panggil Seongwoo pada sosok didepannya. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam cafe dan menunggu minuman mereka datang.

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Aku tidak menganggap ini jalan-jalan biasa."

"Maksud Hyung?"

Seongwoo menatap tepat pada mata Daniel. Mata yang selalu memancarkan sinar bahagia. Mata yang membuat Seongwoo terpikat pada keindahan pemiliknya. "Aku menganggap ini kencan."

Daniel menahan nafasnya mendengar ucapan Seongwoo, sedikit demi sedikit rona merah menjalar di pipi chubbynya.

"Niel, mau jadi pacar Hyung tidak?" Seongwoo mengatakannya seolah ia berkata pada anak kecil tapi Daniel memang masih kecil. Daniel sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya.

Daniel menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak bahagia. Astaga mimpi apa ia semalam. Sosok yang selama ini ia taksir kini memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Tolong cubit pipi Daniel sekarang.

"Niel, Hyung menunggu jawabanmu."

"Mau, Hyung."

Ong Seongwoo dan Kang Daniel telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hari-hari setelahnya hanya diisi kebahagiaan untuk keduanya.

Tapi walaupun begitu keduanya menyembunyikan hubungan tersebut. Daniel memang mengatakan kepada Ibu serta Kakaknya bahwa dia sudah memiliki pacar namun pemuda yang suka sekali tertawa itu tidak pernah menyebut siapa nama pacarnya.

Alasan keduanya menyembunyikan hubungan mereka adalah karena Seongwoo adalah pelatih dance di SMA Daniel –memang bukan seorang guru namun Daniel khawatir jika Seongwoo akan di keluarkan dari sekolah padahal Seongwoo tidak masalah jika ia dipecat namun karena ia ingin bertemu dengan Daniel setiap hari jadi dia menuruti ucapan Daniel.

Bukan hanya alasan di atas tapi juga karena perbedaan usia mereka. Sepuluh tahun bukan angka yang kecil maupun besar namun Seongwoo dan Daniel sama-sama memilih jalan aman yaitu menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari semua orang.

Hubungan rahasia mereka berjalan hingga tiga tahun dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Seongwoo dan Daniel sama-sama nyaman dengan hubungan mereka yang seperti ini.

"Hyung berjanji akan selalu menjagamu sampai mati." Ucap Seongwoo ketika Daniel datang ke apartementnya dengan kondisi babak belur.

"Aku tahu, Hyung." Daniel membenamkan wajahnya di dada Seongwoo. Daniel juga tahu jika besok anak-anak dari sekolah lain yang memukulinya pasti akan membusuk di penjara karena Seongwoo.

"Hyung juga berjanji akan menikahimu setelah kau lulus nanti, Niel-ah."

"Benarkah?" Daniel menatap Seongwoo dengan bahagia.

"Tentu saja. Itu janji Hyung untukmu."

Sayangnya sebelum Seongwoo memenuhi janji keduanya pada Daniel kecelakaan itu terjadi. Bukan kecelakaan dalam arti sesungguhnya.

Seongwoo saat itu baru pulang dari Bar bersama teman-temannya, ia sedang membuka pintu apartementnya ketika melihat Hana –yang saat itu mau ke apartement temannya. Seongwoo yang sedang dalam kondisi mabuk mengira jika Hana adalah Daniel karena wajah keduanya yang mirip.

Entah setan darimana Seongwoo langsung menarik tangan Hana dan membawanya masuk ke apartementnya.

Perbuatan Seongwoo jelas membawanya pada berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Daniel ketika Hana datang tiga bulan yang lalu dan meminta pertanggungjawaban Seongwoo. Sialnya saat Hana mengatakan itu, Daniel yang bersembunyi di kamar Seongwoo mendengar semuanya.

"Maaf, Hana tapi aku sudah punya pacar. Aku bahkan baru tahu namamu sekarang ini."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana. Aku tidak mau Eommaku kecewa padaku." Hana terisak. "Dia pasti kecewa ketika tahu jika putrinya sudah kotor."

Mata Seongwoo melirik pintu kamarnya. Daniel bersembunyi disana. Hari ini ia dan Daniel memang sedang bermesraan ketika Hana tiba-tiba datang. "Kau belum mengatakan pada Ibumu, kan?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu gugurkan saja kandunganmu."

Mata Daniel terbelalak mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Seongwoo mengatakan kata-kata jahat seperti itu pada Noonanya. Ya, Daniel membuka cela pintu kamar Seongwoo hingga bisa melihat siapa tamu tersebut.

Ia terkejut bukan main melihat Noona-nya yang datang. Daniel tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Nooonanya dan Seongwoo kenal. Jantung Daniel hampir berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar ucapan Noonanya yang meminta pertanggungjawaban Seongwoo.

Satu yang Daniel ketahui jika Ong Seongwoo dan Kang Hana pernah tidur bersama dan sekarang Noona-nya tengah hamil. Hamil anak Seongwoo. Pacar Daniel.

"Aku akan menanggung semuanya, Hana."

Daniel dengan segera keluar dari kamar Seongwoo. "Tapi yang Noona-ku inginkan adalah tanggungjawabmu Ong Seongwoo."

"Daniel, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Noonamu?"

Daniel menatap kedua orang yang sama-sama berarti dalam hidupnya itu.

"Seongwoo-hyung ini Pelatih Dance ku di SMA, Noona. Sekarang aku sedang main di apartementnya. Dan yah, Seongwoo-hyung. Kang Hana ini adalah Noonaku."

Dua minggu kemudian Seongwoo mendatangi kediaman keluarga Kang. Meminta maaf pada Ibu Daniel dan Hana serta berjanji untuk segera menikahi Hana.

Itu semua jelas bukan keinginan Seongwoo namun Daniel menangis dan memohon-mohon pada Seongwoo untuk mengakhiri hubungan keduanya serta menyuruh Seongwoo untuk menikahi Noona-nya.

Air mata Daniel jelas kelemahan Seongwoo. Seongwoo akan melakukan segalanya asal ia tidak melihat Daniel meneteskan air mata. Bahkan jika itu menyakiti keduanya.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC - 25 August 2018**

 **jangan lupa review yahhh**


	3. Chapter 3

**I PROMISE YOU**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

.

.

.

 **'I Promise You' ini terinspirasi dari MV 'Rockabye'nya Clean Bandit bahkan niatnya judulnya juga Rockabye tapi aku ganti pas aku lagi demen-demennya dengerin lagu IPU-nya Wanna One.**

 **Ini kayaknya bakal short chapter deh. nggak bakal sampe puluhan chapter coz mau fokus ke karyaku yang lain dan dari awalpun emng plotnya simple sih nggak bakal rumit kok.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Bulan Kemudian**

 **[Seoul]**

"Maaf, Tuan Ong. Tapi kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Istri anda." Ujar sang Dokter dengan nada bersalah.

"Lalu bayinya?" tanya Seongwoo. Nada suaranya begitu datar dan dingin.

"Bayi anda selamat. Dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki."

Seongwoo diam saja. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Tuan Ong, Setidaknya anda memberi nama pada putra anda."

"Ong Woojin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Daniel yang bergetar hebat melihat wajah tak bernyawa Hana.

"Tenanglah, Niel."

"Noona-ku, Hyung."

"Dia sudah tenang di alam sana."

"Noona, hiks. Maafkan aku."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Niel. Memang sudah saatnya Noonamu di panggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa." Sehun mengelus punggung Daniel lembut.

Jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukan angka dini hari. Daniel baru sampai di Korea sekitar satu jam yang lalu karena Sehun yang menelponnya.

Rumah Sakit ini milik Kakek Sehun. Sehun sedang menuju ruang kerja Kakeknya ketika mendengar beberapa perawat membicarakan tentang kematian Hana. Sehun mengenal dekat Daniel dan tahu bahwa Hana yang dibicarakan para suster adalah kakaknya Daniel.

Tanpa banyak kata Sehun segera menghubungi Daniel –Daniel mengubah nomor handphonenya dan hanya Sehun satu-satunya yang memiliki nomornya bahkan Ibu serta Kakaknya tidak tahu nomor handphone barunya.

Daniel langsung menuju alamat Rumah Sakit milik Kakek Sehun. Satpam langsung menahannya dan mengatakan jika jam jenguk sudah habis namun Sehun segera keluar dan membawa Daniel masuk ke ruang mayat.

"Besok Seongwoo-hyung akan membawanya dan memakamkannya."

Daniel mengangguk.

"Kau harus ada disana."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Seongwoo-hyung."

Sehun menghela nafas kecil. Dia tahu hubungan Seongwoo dan Daniel. Daniel menceritakan padanya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

"Sehun-hyung, sekarang aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi, Hyung. Seluruh keluargaku meninggalkanku untuk selamanya."

Sebulan yang lalu Nyonya Kang meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Daniel langsung pingsan di tempat kerjanya ketika Sehun memberitahunya namun sayangnya Daniel tidak pulang ke Korea. Dia tetap berada di Washington.

"Bayi Hana Noona bagaimana, Hyung?"

"Dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tadi sore aku melihatnya dan wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Seongwoo-hyung."

"Aku ingin menemuinya."

"Ikut aku."

Namun sebelum Daniel pergi dia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kening Hana. "Selamat tinggal, Noona. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"Seongwoo-hyung menamainya Ong Woojin."

Daniel tidak kuasa menahan senyumannya melihat betapa tampannya Woojin. Keponakan serta putra dari sosok yang paling ia cintai.

"Persis seperti Seongwoo-hyung."

"Aku tahu ini terdengar gila tapi aku rasa Woojin ini perpaduan kau dan Seongwoo-hyung. Bukan Seongwoo-hyung dan Hana Noona."

Daniel menggigit bibir bawahnya. Walaupun sudah beberapa bulan berlalu namun hati Daniel masih se sakit seperti pertamakali mengetahui jika Seongwoo memiliki hubungan dengan Noonanya walaupun hubungan mereka berdua diawali dengan kesalahan.

"Sehun-Hyung, Aku tahu ini gila tapi aku ingin membawa woojin bersamaku."

Sehun menatap terkejut akan ucapan juniornya itu. "Daniel!"

"Sehun-Hyung, Hanya Woojin satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki, Hyung."

"Kau gila, Daniel." Desis Sehun berbahaya. Ia tidak habis pikir akan jalan pikiran Daniel.

"Sehun hyung, kumohon. Aku sekarang sebatang kara, Hyung. Aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga sama sekali. Hanya Woojin satu-satunya keluargaku."

Sehun memandang Daniel serta Woojin selama beberapa saat. "Daniel."

"Sehun-hyung." Daniel menatap Sehun penuh permohonan. "Kumohon, Hyung."

"Aku akan membantumu."

Daniel hampir memeluk Sehun saking bahagianya namun ia urungkan ketika melihat tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Asalkan setelah ini jangan pernah menginjakan kakimu di Korea lagi."

Daniel mengangguk paham.

"Ambil Woojin dan pergilah ke America lagi. Ong Seongwoo dan segala kekuasaannya di Korea Selatan pasti akan mencari putranya."

"Aku mengerti, Hyung. Terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Washington DC]**

Daniel menimang Woojin dalam gendongannya ketika bayi mungil itu menangis akibat mendengar suara hujan badai yang melanda Washington malam ini.

"Sstt, jangan menangis Woojin sayang. Papa ada disini. Tidak akan ada yang menyakiti Woojin karena Papa akan melindungi Woojin selamanya. Papa akan memberikan seluruh cinta yang ada dalam hidup Papa untukmu."

Mata tanpa dosa Woojin menatap tepat pada Daniel. Bayi mungil itu seakan menyadari bahwa _Papa_ nya sedang menenangkannya dari hujan badai yang jahat.

Ya, Daniel sudah memberi _tittle_ pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dialah orangtua Woojin. Woojin adalah putranya dan mereka saling memiliki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Seoul]**

 _Brakkk_

Seongwoo mendongak dari layar laptopnya dan hanya menghela nafas melihat wajah murka Ayahnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Appa?"

"Ini sudah lima hari sejak putramu hilang dan kau tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bukankah Appa sudah menyuruh seluruh anak buah Appa untuk mencarinya?"

"Setidaknya gugat rumah sakit tersebut. Mereka membunuh Istrimu dan membuat putramu hilang."

Seongwoo menghela nafas. "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu, Appa? Membuang-buang waktuku saja."

"Seongwoo!"

"Appa mungkin saat ini aku tidak di takdirkan untuk berkeluarga makanya Istriku meninggal dan Putraku menghilang. Tunggu beberapa tahun lagi mungkin aku akan mendapatkan takdirku."

"Appa pegang janjimu itu, Ong Seongwoo."

Seongwoo mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. Janji apanya. Dia tidak mengatakan janji sama sekali. Ayahnya ini memang suka sekali mengganggu hidup damai Seongwoo.

"Kalau sampai lima tahun dari sekarang kau masih belum menemukan pengganti Hana maka Appa akan mencarikannya untukmu."

"Hm." Jawab Seongwoo tidak peduli. Tangannya sudah mulai mengerjakan filenya lagi.

Seongwoo memang tidak mempedulikan hilangnya putranya itu. Dia bahkan tidak sudih memiliki anak dengan sosok lain selain Daniel. Ingat dia menikahi –dalam hal ini bertanggung jawab pada Hana dan itu karena permintaan Daniel. Jika bukan Daniel yang meminta Seongwoo ogah untuk menikahi Hana. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan putra Hana yang juga putranya.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **28 Sept 2018**

 **.**

 **Pendek yah? Tunggu tiga atau empat hari aku bakal update Next chapternya. Cuma mau nge-tes ajah masih ada nggak yang inget ama story OngNiel-ku yg ini heheheh.**


End file.
